Doors
by Guardian Kysra
Summary: Anna's musings when Hans leaves her, cold and alone, to die. Oneshot.


**Author's Note**: Well, hello again! It's been a stupid long time since I've written anything legitimately NEW and I still need to post some things that have been sitting on my flash drive FOREVER including fic I've done for Em's past birthday and Christmases and the like. This, however, is brand-spanking new (with new car smell!) and completely and totally inspired by Disney's new movie – FROZEN – which premiered (and I saw) YESTERDAY.

Gorgeous movie. Please go see it if you haven't already!

And if you haven't already seen it, PLEASE CLOSE THIS WINDOW, CLICK THE BACK BUTTON. **DO NOT READ!**

This here fic contains major spoilers.

That being said, Enjoy!

Doors

By Kysra

The old wooden door seems heavier in the dark cold, Anna thinks as she huddles onto the floor, her chest aching and body shivering uncontrollably. After all, her entire life has been a series of closed doors, keeping her out or . . . as in this case, keeping her in.

So she's not as surprised as she thought she probably should be. Not surprised Hans doesn't love her (after all, Elsa couldn't stand to be around her and she was Anna's sister). Not surprised he'd turned out to be a horrible, scheming, murderous liar (Kristoff had earned his credentials as love-expert-by-proxy with that one). Not surprised she had been shut in to die alone (she had lived a lifetime of alone-time, really. It was poetic that it should end that way too).

And no . . . she wasn't planning on dying today . . . not if she could help it; but – even she had to admit – her body was pretty much working it's way to paralysis and her mind was totally preoccupied with the things she _was_ surprised about with all of these new confessions and circumstances to be of much help to herself . . . like . . .

She was surprised that the picture behind her eyes when Papa Troll mentioned an act of true love hadn't been Hans' but _Kristoff'stgj_. She was surprised that the fire in the room had seemed lukewarm compared to the comforting _heat_ of being held in Kristoff's arms, against his body (she hadn't even minded his stink . . . though by then her nasal passages were pretty much dead with cold . . . no pun intended). She was surprised that she knew her sister would be okay, that she truly did think Hans was no match for Elsa; and truly, she knew Elsa had not meant for any of this to happen.

Trying to swallow, her throat feels sticky, dry, and stuck. If she had tears she would cry, but . . . she's not planning on dying today. She wants to see her sister one last time, to tell Elsa . . . to tell her, she gets it now. She truly does. Elsa had been afraid – probably all of her life – like something akin to this would happen. Elsa had stayed apart, their parents had closed up the castle, to protect Anna and everyone from Elsa's gift. And the one day Anna had been allowed in, the doors finally opened between them, Elsa had been branded the monster she most likely always feared being branded. Elsa had been forced to flee. Elsa had . . . hurt Anna.

Why?

Because Anna didn't know what love was, didn't know when to leave well enough alone, didn't know how to _listen_.

And now that she had such very little time to think, it comes to Anna that Elsa had used the silence between them to speak volumes. Volumes that reflected Anna's own isolation, loneliness, . . . _sadness_ and fear. If love was an open door, Anna had closed the one between her heart and Elsa's long ago . . . perhaps left a tentative crack . . . just as assuredly Elsa had kept hers shut in the physical world.

A particularly hard shiver rocks her body from sitting to lying, fetal, upon the well-kept, barely traveled carpets. With the realization of her own fault in this, Anna tries to bite her lip but thinks better of it (she didn't want her chattering teeth to bite it off). Responsibility means she has to fix it.

And she will. Just as she had determined to bring Elsa back to the castle, so would Anna bring her back from the icy, frozen place Elsa harbored inside herself (and ship Hans off to whatever rock he crawled out from under); and once that was done and summer had returned, she would love and work to gain the closeness she once had with Elsa, pay her debt to Kristoff and – hopefully – get to know him better, spend time playing with Sven and feed him a boat load of carrots, and – somehow – keep Olaf from melting.

. . . However, if Elsa wished to keep the castle closed forever, Anna would learn to live with that too . . .

First, it was imperative that she get help (she could barely move voluntarily now, even shivers were dwindling to stillness) and get out, in that order.

But how . . . ?

Well, she hopes as she sees the traces of Elsa's power cut into the walls, perhaps her father's old saying was right and when one door closes –

Her iced over heart jumps with equal parts anticipation and fear as something jiggles in the vicinity of the door handles –

-another one opens . . .

Owari.


End file.
